Days with Kuroko
by Lady Rizuki
Summary: Hanya sebuah kumpulan cerita pendek tentang hari-hariku bersama dengan Kuroko-kun, cowok yang kusukai di SMA Seirin. Tetsuya Kuroko x Reader. Ficlet kepanjangan. Mind to RnR? (Scene 1: Meet in Train)


Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke was created by Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Pair: Tetsuya Kuroko x Reader as Rizuki Kinomoto (OC)

Warning: OC, OOC, 1st POV, ada typo, tak sesuai EYD, jalan cerita aneh, dsb

Summary: Hanya sebuah kumpulan cerita pendek tentang hari-hariku bersama dengan Kuroko-kun, cowok yang kusukai di SMA Seirin. Tetsuya Kuroko x Reader. Ficlet kepanjangan. Mind to RnR? (Scene 1: Meet in Train)

Di kereta itu, di situlah aku pertama kali bertemu cowok itu yang sukses membuatku berdebar...

 **Scene 1**

" **Meet in Train"**

Suatu pagi, aku duduk di stasiun kereta sambil membaca novel yang sengaja kubawa. Menunggu kereta tiba untuk membawaku ke SMA Seirin, sekolah yang akan kudatangi di hari pertamaku ini.

Ketika kereta sudah tiba di peron, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam. Tapi sayangnya, hampir semua tempat duduk di kereta itu dipenuhi penumpang. Sedangkan yang lain berdiri sambil memegang pegangan di atas kereta.

Ah, aku sial sekali hari ini. Terpaksa aku berdiri saja deh...

Maka aku memutuskan untuk berdiri sambil memegang pegangan itu agar aku tak jatuh. Setelah itu, pintu kereta sudah tertutup dan mulai bergerak. Untuk menghilangkan kebosananku, aku melanjutkan membaca novelku.

Lalu ketika kereta hendak tiba di stasiun lain, tiba-tiba aku terhuyung ke depan karena kereta itu tersentak ke depan. Novel yang kubaca jatuh dari peganganku dan tubuhku tak bisa kukendalikan lagi.

"Kyaaa!" pekikku kaget.

Bruk!

Tubuhku tak sengaja menabrak seseorang di depanku. Aku sontak terkejut sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Sumimasen, kamu tak apa-apa?" tanya orang yang kutabrak itu padaku. Aku menoleh.

Deg!

Ternyata, orang itu... Seorang cowok bersurai biru langit yang memakai _gakuran_. Matanya yang biru jernih menatapku, membuatku seketika deg-degan. Sudah lama kami saling berpandangan, sampai...

"Ah, sumimasen!" Aku menjauhkan darinya, lalu membungkuk minta maaf. "Aku tak apa-apa. Maaf, aku sudah menabrakmu..."

"Yokatta. Aku juga tak apa-apa, kok," jawabnya datar. "Ehm, itu novelmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk novelku yang masih di lantai kereta.

"Ah, iya! Itu novelku." Dengan cepat, aku berjongkok sambil meraih novelku. Namun yang kusentuh bukan novelku, melainkan...

Tangan cowok itu. Sontak aku menoleh ke arahnya dan dia menatapku. Ups, kami jadi saling berpandangan lagi dan ini sudah yang kedua kalinya.

"Sumimasen," ucapnya pelan sambil mengambil novelku dan menyerahkannya kepadaku. "Aku tadi bermaksud menolongmu untuk mengambil novelmu. Ini, ambillah."

"A, arigato..." kataku sambil menerimanya. Kutundukkan wajahku perlahan. Ukh, mukaku sudah memanas sekarang. Dadaku serasa tak berhenti berdebar. Sejak kapan aku jadi seperti ini?

Kalau boleh jujur, aku belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya...

"Seragam itu..." Tiba-tiba telingaku menangkap suara cowok itu lagi. "Kamu juga dari SMA Seirin, ya?"

Aku terperangah. "Eh, iya. Kamu sendiri?"

"Aku juga sekolah di sana."

"Eh, hontou ni?" Bola mataku melebar. Di, dia juga siswa di SMA Seirin? Oh ya. Seragam gakuran-nya itu... Aku pernah melihatnya.

Cowok itu mengangguk.

"Na, namamu siapa?" tanyaku pelan.

"Aku Tetsuya Kuroko," jawabnya. "Kamu sendiri namamu siapa?"

"Rizuki Kinomoto. Kore kara yoroshiku ne, Kuroko-kun," balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Yoroshiku mo." Cowok yang kupanggil Kuroko-kun itu tersenyum kecil. Aduh, senyumannya itu... Manis.

Kuroko-kun bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. "Ayo, kubantu kamu berdiri," tawarnya.

Aku menatapnya sebentar. Lalu kuraih tangannya dan segera berdiri.

"Aku senang kamu tak apa-apa, Kinomoto-san..." kata Kuroko. "Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi di sekolah, ya."

"Hn..." Aku mengangguk malu. Sungguh, aku tak berani menatap wajahnya. Karena kejadian itu, aku jadi malu sendiri. Tapi untunglah, cowok itu sopan dan baik padaku.

Sepertinya... Aku sudah mengagumi sosok cowok itu.

Oh, ya. Kurasa aku harus mengenal Kuroko lebih dalam lagi. Siapa tahu kalau aku dan dia bisa jadi teman baik di sekolah.

"Eh, Kuroko-kun, aku..."

Baru saja aku mau bertanya padanya, Kuroko sudah menghilang dari pandanganku. Ah! Dimana dia?

"Kuroko-kun?" Aku celingukan mencari sosoknya. Namun tetap saja tak ketemu. Yah, aku ditinggal...

"Kurasa aku harus pergi ke SMA Seirin sendirian..." gumamku menyesal. Pengennya sih, aku dan Kuroko bisa pergi sekolah bersama. Tapi apa boleh buat. Aku bergegas keluar dari kereta dan berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar stasiun. Aku tak mau terlambat di hari pertama sekolahku ini.

Semoga... Aku bisa menemui sosok cowok berambut biru langit itu lagi di sana...

*to be continued*

Hai, Readers! Berjumpa lagi dengan aku, Rizuki si Author... ^o^)/

Hehe... Aku iseng bikin FF kumpulan ficlet dengan pair Kuroko x OC/Reader. Soalnya, kulihat sedikit sekali FF dengan Kuroko x Reader di fandom KnB tercintaku ini. Padahal dia chara utama di sini (plus dia husbando saya... #plak ). Hiks... :')

Well, that's okay. I'll make one for you all. Kalau kamu suka dengan FF-ku ini, aku akan melanjutkannya. Tapi jangan harap aku bisa update cepat, ya. Soalnya aku masih sibuk dengan kegiatan kuliahku plus ide menulis mampet... *pundung*

BTW, aku sengaja pakai OC di sini biar gak kena pelanggaran. Anggap saja kalau OC itu adalah kalian. Kalau mau baca yang versi Reader Insert, kunjungi saja di AO3.

I think it's time to go. Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya...


End file.
